villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aamir Barkawi
Aamir Barkawi is a wanted arms dealer turned terrorist mastermind and the main antagonist in London Has Fallen. Much like Kang Yeonsak before him, Barkawi found the United States to be very hypocritical and wanted them to pay for their actions, which he considered to be criminal, by having them witness the death of President Benjamin Asher. He was portrayed by Alon Aboutboul, who also played Dr. Leonid Pavel and General Morando. Biography Early life Born in Pakistan, Aamir Barkawi soon went on to become an infamous arms dealer and terrorist leader, by selling arms to every failed state in the world and was number 6 of the FBI's most wanted list for his terrorist acts, which selling arms to those who used them against the United States. He had connections to terrorist groups, mercenaries and dummy corporations. Barkawi was responsible for several bombings around the world in order to foster violence and instability, which would fuel his arm sales around the globe. He had two children, Kamran Barkawi and Amal Mansoor. ''London Has Fallen'' At the compound in Pakistan, Barkawi was with two brothers Sultan and Raza Mansoor as Kamran arrived for Amal's wedding. Kamran had to speak with his father in private. Kamran informed him that he had to kill a BND officer because the agent compromised their operation. Barkawi told his son that he doesn't forget the man's family since vengeance should be profound and absolute. During the celebration, Barkawi was with guests at the wedding party. During the celebration, a drone missile hit the site, which killed Amal, but Barkawi survived. Barkawi would discover the strike was authorized by the G8 in an attempt to kill him and he and Kamran swore vengeance on the world leaders who authorize the strike. Barkawi would pay 20 million euros to MI5 Counter-Intelligence Chief, John Lancaster, to be his mole in their plan to attack the world leaders in London. After their secret assassination of British Prime Minister James Wilson, Barkawi hid in Yemen while Kamran oversees their operation in London. He prerecorded his message of his vengeance and their world will be changed forever. When Barkawi arrived in his hideout, he gets on his computer and spoke to Sultan, who lost both legs in the drone strike. Sultan told Barkwai that Wilson's successor Leighton Clarkson and U.S. President Benjamin Asher survived their attack, but they took out the other world leaders in the G8. Barkawi acknowledged that they just changed the world and told Sultan to initiate plan B as he closed his laptop. After his prerecorded video message was sent to the social media, Barkawi contacted U.S. Vice President Allan Trumbull through an untraceable video network. He insisted to Trumbull that he had never lifted his finger against the United States, but Trumbull countered that he had armed those who have. Trumbull asked Barkawi what he wanted. Barkawi said he wants President Asher delivered to him. When Trumbull refused, Barkawi said that every death from there on out will be on his head. With that, he logged off. Later in the night in London, Barkawi watched the live feed as Kamran was about to publicly execute Asher and he smiled about it. Just before Asher was executed, U.S. Secret Service agent who is a former Army Ranger, Michael "Mike" Banning, burst in and disrupted the live execution. After the failed execution, Barkawi gets a call from Kamran's satellite phone. After taking the call, he assumed it was Kamran, but it was revealed to be Trumbull instead. The surprised and angered Barkawi tells the U.S. Vice President that his vengeance will be everlasting and he will dedicated his entire life to his death. Trumbull told him to look at his window. Barkawi then looked up at the window above him and sees a drone launching a missile above him. Realizing he was about to get killed, Barkawi slowly puts the phone down and let out a rueful, defeated smile as the drone missile hits the compound, killing Barkawi and his men instantly. Appearance He is a tall old man with gray hair and is about 50 years old. Hypocrisy *Aamir Barkawi is an absolute hypocrite: **Barkawi defended that he never took any direct action in the terrorist invasion against London, England, but Trumbull counterresponds that Barkawi supplied weapons and ammunition to the terrorists who did participate. **Barkawi denounces American intervention in the Middle East, yet he proudly announced he was "bringing the war to (you)" referring to Trumbull. **Barkawi denounces the American drone attack that killed his daughter, but he forcibly sent his son Kamran to go to war by invading London and hunting down President Asher. Gallery Barkawi looking up.PNG|Aamir accepts his faith and final moments as the drone drops down on him. Trivia *Despite being the main villain, most of the focus is given to his son Kamran, as Aamir never sets foot in London and he stays at his headquarters in Yemen. *Aamir was similar to that of Ernst Stavro Blofeld in the James Bond movies, where he and James Bond don't interact and pursue each other. Just like in London has fallen, where he doesn't interact with Mike Banning or fight against him. That is why his son, Kamran, is the main antagonist in the movie. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Delusional Category:Elderly Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Protective Category:Strategic Category:Fanatics Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Jingoists Category:Genocidal Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Military Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Supremacists Category:Thriller Film Villains